Quand le ciel rencontre la mer
by WorldofBaka
Summary: Trop curieuse,elle décida de monter à la surface avec son amie pour voir un spectacle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, elles observèrent ensemble cette nouveauté, mais elles ne savaient pas qu'elles se livreraient à beaucoup d'autres aventures.


Elle regarde vers le ciel, dans sa petite maison de roches et d'algues, elle pense, elle rêve. Mais qui est-elle ? Cette jeune fille n'est pas comme les autres, en réalité, elle ne vit même pas sur Terre, mais sous la mer. Ariel était une sirène, mi-femme mi-poisson, qui vivant dans le monde merveilleux que l'on appelait le Pays Imaginaire. Les sirènes comme elle n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais vivaient tranquillement dans ce monde emplit de magie et d'aventures.

La jeune sirène avait des cheveux rouge sang et de magnifique yeux bleu ciel, qui rappelait son désir de regarder le ciel et de s'imaginer voler dans les airs, totalement libre d'être qui elle veut.

La belle n'était pas très proche des autres sirènes, qui elles, ne pensaient qu'à coiffer leurs longs cheveux. En revanche, elle avait son meilleur ami, mais il se trouvait sur Terre, un humain. C'était un jeune garçon roux vêtu de vert qui avait une fée qui lui permettait de voler aussi haut qu'il voulait, ce qui rendait très jalouse la jeune sirène. Ils avaient exactement le même âge, dix sept ans, ce qui les rapprochait encore plus. Ils se retrouvaient fréquemment sur les rochers au sud de l'île du Pays Imaginaire.

La belle aux cheveux rouges, après s'être recoiffée pour être plus présentable, décida de monter à la surface pour observer le ciel et les nuages. Respirer l'air pur lui procurait un sentiment de bien être, le ciel bleu lui rendait directement le sourire . Vivre sous la mer n'était pas toujours joyeux ,il n'y a qu'un long silence, et quelques gloussements d'autres sirènes, rien de bien amusant. Elle savait très bien que sa place n'était pas sous la mer, mais sur Terre avec son meilleur ami à s'amuser comme des fous dans la forêt. Mais ce rêve lui était interdit, il lui fallait absolument des jambes, elle devait en parler avec son ami.

Elle se laissa porter par le courant, comme tous les matins pour atteindre les rochers du sud, mais cette fois elle sentit une grande ombre et un grincement de bois au dessus de sa tête. De peur, elle plongea en arrière et regarda ce qui la cachait du soleil. Un immense bateau passait au dessus de sa tête, il devait mesurer environ quarante mètres de long. Mais ce n'est pas la taille du bateau qui l'a surpris, mais le fait qu'il y ait ce bateau au Pays Imaginaire, même la vieille sirène racontait que la dernière fois qu'un engin de ce genre avait fait son apparition était il y a plus de soixante dix ans, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Sans plus attendre, elle nagea le plus vite possible vers son point de rendez vous, peut être qu'il en saurait plus qu'elle, après tout lui aussi venait de là-bas…

Ce "là-bas" était en fait le monde réel, un monde où la magie n'existe pas, où les sirènes ne sont qu'une légende. Il s'y rendait souvent pour rencontrer et amener les enfants de son âge voyager dans les airs et venir ici. Le passage se trouvait bien évidemment dans le ciel, la deuxième plus grosse étoile et tout droit jusqu'au matin comme il le disait si bien. La jeune sirène arriva enfin à destination et vit que son ami attendait déjà assis en tailleur, toujours aussi fier.

- Ariel ! Te voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis désolée Peter…s'excusa-t-elle. Mais j'ai rencontré un bateau immense !

- Un bateau immense !?

- Oui ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour venir mais il est bien là, il est à l'Ouest de l'île.

- Allons voir ! se réjouit-il.

- Mais c'est peut être dangereux Peter !

- Aurais-tu les chocottes Ariel ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Alors c'est parti !

D'un seul coup il s'envola dans les airs, suivi de sa petite fée. Elle était blonde avec un joli chignon tout rond, toute vêtue de vert elle aussi. Mais cette petite friponne était absolument jalouse que la meilleure amie de Peter soit Ariel, mais elle devrait faire avec. La belle plongea sous l'eau, avança aussi vite que son compagnon et ils rattrapèrent rapidement l'inquiétant bateau. Il était vraiment immense, avec des voiles blanc cassé qui semblaient toucher le ciel avec le mât. Peter trouva un endroit où l'on pouvait regarder le pont du bateau tout en restant caché, Ariel grimpa sur le bois grinçant et se mit à côté de son ami pour observer. L'allure des matelots semblait étrange, trouvant cela bizarre, le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder la couleur de drapeau. Il se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur un bateau pirate, la voile noire, le crâne, l'air menaçant, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Ariel.

- Ce sont des pirates , chuchota-t-il.

Ariel leva un sourcil, des pirates ? Elle le regarda lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Les hommes sur le pont avaient une allure bizarre, des habits à rayures , souvent déchirés, des jambes de bois parfois, un tissu sur un oeil , même leurs dents étaient jaunes ou cassées.

- Ce sont des hommes qui volent les autres, ils veulent de l'or et des biens, ils font du mal aux autres personnes, ils sont méchants dans l'autre monde.

- Dans l'autre monde tu dis ? dit Ariel surprise. Comment est-ce possible, les bateaux peuvent voler ?

- Je l'ignore…observons encore un moment.

En observant, Ariel vit que les hommes n'arrêtaient pas de voir une boisson inconnue qui moussait au contact du verre, ils rigolaient, il n'avaient pas l'air si méchant. Tout d'un coup, un homme sorti de sa cabine, fier, sûrement très musclé, il était tout vêtu de noir, avec une grande cape, et à la place de la main droite, il avait un crochet. Il était bel homme, le visage fin, un trait noir autour de ses yeux, qui étaient d'ailleurs, d'un bleu azur, profond qui lui allait divinement bien. Son rasage n'était pas net mais il gardait un côté charmeur, mais on sentait en lui quelque chose de malveillant. Les autres personnes arrêtèrent de parler lorsque l'homme leva la main gauche pour les faire taire.

- Bien camarades, nous avons enfin atteint notre but…Le Pays Imaginaire ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui Capitaine Crochet ! répondirent les pirates en hurlant.

- Nous allons jeter l'ancre ici, nous y passerons la nuit. Et demain, nous pillerons cette île à la recherche de trésor ,et surtout, de rhum !

Tous s'écrièrent à ses dernières paroles tout en levant leurs armes, tout semblait bizarre sur ce navire. Seulement, une seule personne ne réagissait pas de la même manière que les autres pirates. Il était isolé, seulement accompagné d'un seau et d'un balai pour nettoyer le sol. Il avait l'air triste, ses yeux aussi étaient bleu ciel, il avait des cheveux mi long et rasés par en dessous, ce qui laissait une petite queue de cheval avec les cheveux qui restent. Il avait aussi un large manteau, une boucle d'oreille et un visage carré. La sirène l'observa en souriant, ses pensées furent stoppées par une main qui s'agitait sous ses yeux.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages , déclara Peter. Si on se fait voir on va mal finir.

- Tu crois qu'il est heureux ? dit Ariel tout en pensant.

- Qui ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.

- Le jeune homme avec le balai.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'irai pas lui demander. On devrait y aller.

- D'accord.

Un peu déçue, la jeune fille sauta du navire et s'en éloigna accompagnée de Peter, ils se retrouvèrent à leur point de rendez-vous. Elle en avait encore des frissons, c'était une sorte d'aventure à présent, avec des inconnus sur leur mer, mais que voulait-il réellement ? Elle regardait le bateau glisser lentement sur l'eau avec ces hommes mystérieux. Peter la sortit de ses pensées.

- Ariel, il faut que tu préviennes les autres sirènes de leur arrivée, ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous , si ils vous découvrent, ils vous traqueront et vous tueront très certainement.

- Oui… j'ai peur Peter, mais d'un autre côté je suis fascinée.

- Il ne faut pas l'être ! Ils n'ont rien de fascinant, tout ce qu'ils font c'est piller des villes et des maisons.

- D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas alors…

Sans rien ajouter ,elle s'enfonça au plus profond des eaux pour rejoindre les maisons sous-marines. Elle était très tourmentée par tout cela, elle nagea un peu plus vite afin d'annoncer la nouvelle. Quelques sirènes étaient tranquillement en train de jouer de la musique, concentrées par le rythme répétitif de la chanson, elle eut une soudaine envie de chanter, mais elle se retint, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle partit en direction de la souveraine des mers, Shyvana , à la fois sage et la femme la plus clémente du royaume des mers, la plus tolérante, mais peut être pas pour cette histoire. La vieille femme attendait sur son siège fait de coraux , le visage reposé de sa précédente sieste. Elle hésita un instant mais la vieille femme leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là Ariel, déclara-t-elle.

- M…Mais comment ?

- Tu viens m'annoncer que des humains arrivent au Pays Imaginaire, mais ces humains ne sont pas là par hasard.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Tu ne connais pas la légende de cette île ? Le dieu des océans, Triton et la déesse de la terre , Lara , ce sont battus durant dix jours, de leur combat naquit cette île, et en son centre un volcan. Mais celui-ci renferme un trésor incontestable un passage facile vers les autres mondes.

- Le monde des humains ?

- Il n'y a pas que celui-ci, mais en effet , si leur monde s'approprie cette île nous ne serons plus.

- Madame, il faut tout de même prévenir les autres sirènes.

- Que se passe-t-il Ariel ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

La jeune rousse se tourna et vit qu'elles étaient toutes réunies, hommes ou femmes confondus. La voix venait de Viky, une jolie brune aux yeux clairs avec son grain de beauté sur la joue, c'était une amie d'Ariel et une musicienne hors paire. Elle était recouverte de violet, ses cheveux avaient aussi de beaux reflets violets. Beaucoup d'autres sirènes étaient jalouses de sa beauté, mais à quoi bon être jalouse s'il n'y a pas d'homme à charmer.

- Gardez votre calme jeunes demoiselles, dit la sage sirène. Je vous demanderais donc d 'éviter de remonter à la surface pendant un certain temps, les humains ne sont pas sûrs.

- Bien madame, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Les jeunes filles se dispersèrent, Ariel s'éloigna pour rester un peu seule. Elle avait interdiction de remonter à la surface pour l'instant, mais la vieille femme ne l'empêcherait pas aussi facilement. La jeune rousse se cacha un moment derrière les petites maisons d'algues et se faufila vivement vers les endroits où les autres sirènes n'allaient jamais se balader ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Mais elle sentit une présence dans son dos et se tourna d'un seul coup, Viky la suivait et fut surprise de voir Ariel s'arrêter aussi sec.

- Je...Je suis désolée, hésita la brune. Je voulais juste savoir où tu partais, en fait.

Elle avait un peu rougit à ses dernières paroles, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'espionner Ariel quand elle préparait ses bêtises, mais c'était bien trop tentant de découvrir ce qu'était un humain.

- Je vais rejoindre Peter à la surface, déclara Ariel.

- Pourrais-je...venir ? demanda timidement Viky.

- Si tu n'as pas peur de te faire gronder par Shyvana tu peux, mais ce sera peut être dangereux.

- J'aimerais vivre d'aussi belles aventures que les tiennes Ariel, sourit Viky.

- Alors suis-moi, et ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Elles commencèrent leur fugue en direction du point de rendez-vous avec Peter, mais Ariel s'arrêta un instant et vit la silhouette de l'énorme bateau, sans hésiter elle fonça dans sa direction, la brune ne comprit pas sur le coup et la suivit en nageant tout aussi vite. Le cœur de la rousse battait la chamade, ses mouvements faisaient onduler ses cheveux au contact de l'eau, elle était déterminée. C'est alors qu'elle sortit de l'eau et prit une grande inspiration, le vente caresser son visage d'une chaleur agréable. Quelques secondes après, Viky sortit timidement la tête de l'eau et regarda le bateau immense avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ariel sourit en voyant sa fidèle amie ébahie face à ce beau spectacle. Le bateau était éclairé par des lanternes, et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes sirènes purent voir les humains danser dans tous les sens.

Elle s'avancèrent vers la coque et grimpèrent sur le bateau pour mieux les observer. Ariel était éblouie, les humains dansaient joyeusement autour de plusieurs tonneaux qui, apparemment, leur donnaient un liquide brun qu'ils buvaient sans attendre. Ils rigolaient, se tapant parfois dessus.

- Ils sont étranges tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Viky.

- C'est justement cela qui m'attire, avoua Ariel.

Mais elles ne se doutaient pas qu'elles parlaient fort, et étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune présence féminine à bord du vaisseau il fallait se douter que cela venait d'ailleurs. Le capitaine au crochet flamboyant assis dans un coin, buvant son breuvage et regardant sans compassion ses matelots fut attiré par quelque chose d'anormal, des cheveux rouges le perturbaient en réalité. En se concentrant un peu plus sur cela il vit que c'était en réalité une jeune fille qui les observait discrètement, enfin , c'est ce qu'elle pensait apparemment.

D'un autre point de vue, un jeune homme silencieux, avec des yeux bleu ciel , des cheveux mi-long mais rasé par en dessous et une petite tresse voyait bien mieux la scène. Il était assis sur l'échelle de corde qui permettait de grimper jusqu'en haut du principal mât pour observer l'horizon. Il était stupéfait devant un tel spectacle, deux jeunes filles étaient assises, cachées, en train d'observer la fête des matelots. Mais ce n'était pas de simples filles, mais de véritables sirènes comme dans les contes qu'il lisait enfant. Il fut interpellé par le capitaine qui voulait absolument interrompre cette petite fête. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

- Mes chers frères ! Je viens de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire, je viens de voir deux jeunes femmes assises sur notre navire. Pouvez-vous les attraper ?

Les pirates, sans réfléchir, se précipitèrent à l'endroit où le capitaine avait montré, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Crochet regarda le garçon de ménage et lui ordonna de descendre.

- Matelot Jim, je sais que tu les as vu, raconte-moi sur le champ.

- C'était deux sirènes capitaine, affirma le jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas c'est encore mieux ! Tu vas partir à leur recherche dès demain matin, mais je préfèrerais t'alléger la tâche que tu as à faire en me ramenant la jolie rousse. Elle et seulement elle. C'est compris moussaillon ?

- Oui capitaine, répondit Jim un peu dépité.

Les deux jeunes sirènes avaient à peine eu le temps de plonger que les hommes du grand pirate s'étaient précipités là où elles se trouvaient. Pourquoi leur avait-il donné cet ordre là ? Viky était paniquée à présent, elle regarda tristement Ariel. Que fallait-il faire ? Retourner voir Shyvana au risque qu'elle les punisse ou rester cacher ailleurs ?


End file.
